Zakręcona rywalizacja na mokro
link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Stoked|500px|center Słońce powoli wschodziło nad wybrzeżem. Pierwsze, ciepłe promienie rzucały swój blask na znajdujące się w dole wydmy i dalej, na ulice i budynki. Uczestnicy spali pozamykani w swoich pokojach. Nie wszyscy jednak spędzali poranek w łóżku. Pomimo wczesnej pory, Maddie była już na zewnątrz. Wylegiwała się na leżaku rozłożonym na brukowanej ścieżce. Modelka miała na siebie ubraną dodatkową, różową bluzę. Leżała z jedną nogą ponętnie założoną na drugą. Nawet kiedy nikt nie patrzył prezentowała się znakomicie. Kobieta ziewnęła, leniwie zdjęła przeciwsłoneczne okulary… Maddie: Że co? Już teraz? *zdziwiła się patrząc w kamerę* Oh. Ciemna blondynka wstała z leżaka, płynnym ruchem złożyła go i stanęła wyprostowana. Starała się jak najprędzej doprowadzić do porządku i zrobić dobre wrażenie. Maddie: W takim razie… Powiem to po raz pierwszy: Ostatnio w Stoked! Dwudziestka debiutantów przybyła do programu, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z największą przygodą ich życia! *Pokazują się urywki z przybywania zawodników.* Maddie: Ich pierwsze wyzwanie było sprawdzianem ich zdolności surfingowych – musieli złapać fale i dopłynąć do brzegu! Proste? Nie zupełnie! *''Urywek z Suzy, która bez problemu wstała na fali i Emosiem, który skończył w wodzie.*'' Maddie: Po wyrównanej walce ostatecznie to Surferzy zdobyli przewagę, w drugiej części, którą było budowanie totemu! *Jj kieruje budową totemu; poprawia źle włożony przez Oliviera kawałek.* Maddie: Syrenki pokazały jednak ducha walki i w brawurowym stylu odrobili starty, a nawet wygrali, czym skazali niebieskich na ceremonię! *Syrenki podskakują i przytulają się.* Maddie: Wieczorem drużyna była prawie jednogłośna i pozbyli się irytującego kitesurfera, który właściwie sam siebie wyeliminował, eh… *Scena z odejścia Mickey’a.* Maddie: Przed nami ciągle całe mnóstwo wyzwań i zaskoczeń! Czy strategia się rozkręci? Czy pojawią się nowe konflikty? Czy znowu ktoś odpadnie przez mowę nienawiści?! *zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę* Dowiecie się w… Stoked *puściła oczko do kamery* … … Baza, ośrodek: Od momentu kiedy główna prowadząca wylegiwała się w porannym słońcu zdążyło minąć kilka godzin. W tym czasie uczestnicy obudzili się po kolejnej nocy spędzonej w ośrodku szkółki ,,Zafalowani” i zjedli śniadanie w jadłodajni „U Donny”. Był to już ich trzeci dzień w programie. Wszystkim dobrze znana z pierwszego dnia, furtka zaskrzypiała i otworzyła się. Na teren bazy weszła dziewiętnastka zawodników, którym przewodziła gospodyni programu. Koniec pochodu zamykał asystent Chris. Chłopak zatrzymał się przy bramce i przyglądał się, niby od niechcenia, temu jak pani host przekazuje uczestnikom informacje. Maddie: Uwaga, uwaga! *zwróciła się do ustawionych przed nią ludzi* Po wczorajszym dniu totalnego wypoczynku, dzisiaj możecie się już spodziewać wyzwania *odczekała chwilę, by mogli między sobą zareagować* Tak, tak *złapała się pod boki* Póki co macie czas wolny, jednak zostajecie na obiekcie, gotowi by w każdej chwili stawić się na zadanie. Jasne? W odpowiedzi cała dziewiętnastka pokiwała głowami. Maddie: Dobrze… Możecie się rozejść. Usłyszawszy tę ostatnią informację, członkowie obydwu drużyn udali się w różnych kierunkach. Ich czas wolny, oznaczał też brak obowiązków dla ekipy. Zamykana furtka skrzypnęła charakterystycznie. Ubrany na niebiesko blondyn podszedł do swojej programowej przełożonej, przeciągnął się wyginając ręce za plecami. Chris: Widać, że doświadczenie z branży owocuje *zauważył przyjaźnie* Bardzo naturalnie idzie ci prowadzenie. Maddie: Wiem *odparła nie udając skromności* Bywałam też zatrudniona na koloniach, przydało się… Ale nie umiem się nie cieszyć z chwili wytchnienia *uśmiechnęła się i odetchnęła* Chris: Haha, doskonale rozumiem *wyćwiczonym ruchem założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne* To do zobaczenia za… jakiś czas? Też musimy przetrawić śniadanie. Maddie: Otóż to *pokiwała głową* Skończysz tę krótką rozmowę obydwoje rozeszli się i udali się w dwa różne miejsca. Chłopak poszedł do swojej przyczepy – znajdowała się ona za strefą wypoczynkową i stała równolegle do pozostałych dwóch. Prowadząca show zaś udała się do biura, do którego wejście znajdowało się po prawej stronie, na samym początku korytarzyka, we wnętrzu ośrodka. Będąc już w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, kobieta podeszła do aneksu kuchennego. Zrobiła sobie kawę, zasunęła żaluzję i usiadła w fotelu spoglądając na ścianę. Wisiało tam kilka monitorów, które pokazywały materiały z kamer porozwieszanych po ośrodku. Maddie: No ciekawe, ciekawe, co oni wymyślą *siorbała kawę* … Mniej więcej w tym czasie, w którym dwójka członków ekipy rozeszła się do swoich miejsc, mała grupka wyodrębniła się i zebrała na fragmencie trawy. Marie: Gramy w Totem? *zapytała prosto z mostu patrząc na Jean’a i Suzy* Suzy: Ooo tak! *ucieszyła się* Pójdę po więcej ludzi! Marie: Spoko *kiwnęła głową* Ty zbierz ludzi, a ja pójdę po woreczek. To powiedziawszy weteranka obozu poszła w stronę ośrodka, tam w swoim pokoju trzymała w końcu sprzęt potrzebny do gry. Jej blond koleżanka dla odmiany ruszyła, by jak najszybciej zebrać graczy. A ostatni z tej trójki, chłopak, usiadł przy stole zajmując sobie dogodne miejsce. Jean: Hehe, strategia przede wszystkim *mruknął do siebie* … Podczas gdy kapitalna większość rozchodząc się pozostawała w towarzystwie osób, z którymi była najbliżej, jeden chłopak wybrał samotność. Prześlizgnął się on lewą stroną za ośrodek i wskoczył do przebieralni, w wiadomym celu… ' Całemu temu zwierzeniu przyglądała i przysłuchiwała się zamknięta w swoim biurze prowadząca… Maddie: *pluje kawą* O wow! *otarła usta* Dobrze, że nie naplułam na monitory… *spojrzała na plamę kawy na podłodze* Czyli jednak ktoś tu myśli strategicznie… Huh, niech tylko Chris się dowie *zaśmiała się i wróciła do picia napoju* … Gdy tylko elegancki mieszkaniec dużego miasta skończył swoje zwierzenie, udał się pod zewnętrzny daszek, gdzie stał jego ulubiony stolik. Tam mógł przesiadywać i jednocześnie nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Nie mógł jednak zbyt długo siedzieć w samotności, ktoś bowiem postanowił dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Anne: Cześć! *wykrzyknęła siadając obok chłopaka* Pamiętasz? Gadaliśmy tutaj pierwszego dnia! *patrzyła na chłopaka rozentuzjazmowana* John: Tak *odparł krótko* Jesteśmy razem w drużynie, oczywiście, że pamiętam. Anne: O jejuu, ale suuper. To już prawie tak jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi! O kurcze, a może… Myślisz, że moglibyśmy razem dojść do finałowej dwójki?! *wyskoczyła z szalonym pomysłem* Pomimo starań, elegantowi nie udało się powstrzymać przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Szybko uspokoił się, zmierzył koleżankę wzrokiem. ' John: Nie ma problemu *powiedział wreszcie darząc Cygankę uśmiechem* Anne: O kurcze… Jaa… *powachlowała się dłonią* To będą dopiero emocje, już to widzę, jak przy skoku, gdy leci się za laserową linię… *zaczęła mówić prawie jak w transie* John: Ehm, wszystko gra? *pstryknął dziewczynie przed oczami* Amatorka kolorowego poncho ocknęła się i zachichotała niewinnie. Anne: Tak, przepraszam, odleciałam jak skoczek… John: Tja… ' … W pokoju na parterze, tym po lewej stronie czyli należącym do drużyny Surferów z jakiejś przyczyny siedziała tylko dwójka. Pływak i Gracz zajmowali jedno piętrowe łóżko; jeden leżał na górze, drugi siedział na dole. W pewnej chwili blondyn zwiesił się z łóżka i zajrzał do swojego kolegi. Czarnowłosy grał w coś na swoim telefonie. Odłożył urządzenie kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Michael: O… Hej *wolno sięgnął po smartphone’a* Jj: Widziałem, że grasz *usiadł obok kolegi* I jeśli mnie oczy nie mylą to to było stare, dobre Zombie Wave, ekstra! Emoś zamrugał oczami, lekko się uśmiechnął. Michael: No tak… Gram już od roku *zabrzmiał trochę pewniej* Mam wszystkie ulepszenia, ale brakuje mi jeszcze… Jj: Niech zgadnę, ostatniej, bonusowej planszy? *dokończył za chłopaka, zaśmiał się* Nie tylko ty. Michael: Hah, faktycznie chyba wszyscy mają z nią największy problem. Obydwaj chłopacy raz jeszcze się zaśmiali. Rozejrzeli się kontrolnie, nikogo oprócz nich nie było w pokoju. Jj: Eh… A co w ogóle sądzisz o ostatniej eliminacji? Wczoraj jakoś wszyscy unikali tematu programu… *spojrzał na kolegę* Dobrze, że Mickey odpadł, nie tęsknię. Michael: Gra to gra *wzruszył ramionami* Ktoś musiał odpaść jako pierwszy chyba, to logiczne. Jj: Też prawda… Nie mniej ja bym nie chciał *bujnął się do tyłu* Nikt by nie chciał. Zamiast otwierać zbędnie usta, ciemnowłosy gracz przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Siedzący tuż obok niego pływak uśmiechał się. ' … Przy stojącym na trawie, drewnianym stole zebrała się szóstka uczestników; po trzech z każdego zespołu. Po jednej, stronie na środku, siedziała Marie, która miała po bokach Jean’a i Olega. Naprzeciwko, plecami do brukowanej dróżki, zasiedli kolejno Naya, Suzy i Timo. Weteranka obozu trzymała charakterystyczny, czerwony woreczek w kieszeni swojej dżinsowej kurtki. Machinalnym ruchem rozdawała kwadratowe karty pomiędzy wszystkich graczy. Robiła to w pełnej ciszy i skupieniu. ' Blondynka z wojska skończyła rozdawać karty, wypuściła powietrze i wyprostowała się. Tym samym dała znak innym, aby wzięli swoje stosiki. Cała szóstka spędziła już trochę czasu na tej grze; grali nie tylko pierwszego dnia, ale też w dzień po pierwszej eliminacji. Znali już pewne zasady, które obowiązywały przy grze z właścicielką kart. Oleg: To kto zaczyna? *rozejrzał się po graczach* Suzy: Ja! *krzyknęła i wyłożyła pierwszą kartę ze swojego stosiku* I po pierwszym ruchu, gra się zaczęła. Kolejne osoby wykładały swoje kwadraciki w kolejności zgodnej z kierunkiem ruchu wskazówek zegara. Dało się zauważyć, że robią to szybciej niż przy pierwszej partyjce. Karty raz po raz uderzały o stół. Po paru okrążeniach wreszcie stało się to na co wszyscy czekali, kwintesencja gry w Totem – walka. Suzy: Moje! *krzyknęła i rzuciła się po drewniany przedmiot* Surferka miała dobry refleks i bystre oko. Zauważyła, że ma taką samą kartę jak Jean, jeszcze kilkanaście sekund przed chłopakiem. Triumfalnie rzuciła swoje odwrócone karty do niego. Nie szczędziła sobie przy tym śmiechu. Suzy: Ha, ha! I to się nazywa mistrzowskie zagranie! Marie: Dobrze! *w jej głosie zabrzmiała aprobata, Zbiła piątkę z koleżanką* Naya: No, no, rozkręcasz się *odwróciła głowę w lewo i spojrzała na blondynkę* Normalnie prędkość z dżungli! Suzy: Dzięx *uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z komplementów* Dawaj, dawaj *spojrzała tym razem na długowłosego przeciwnika* Młody blondyn schował pod swój zasłonięty stosik karty, które na skutek przegranie musiał przygarnąć i westchnął głęboko. Wyłożył kolejną kartę. Nikt nie miał pary, więc rozpoczęło się kolejne okrążenie. Tym razem na kolejną walkę nie trzeba było zbyt długo czekać. Kolejna „para” pojawiła się na stolę po odkryciu karty przez dobrze znanego kick-boksera. Jean: Aaa! *tym razem miał większy refleks* Obydwaj chłopacy złapali totem jednocześnie, zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Timo: Co teraz? *spojrzał na znawczynię i zarazem też kreatorkę zasad* Marie: Walczcie *odparła obojętnie* Skoro tak zostało nakazane, to tak się stało. Żaden nie zamierzał puścić, a zgodnie z zasadami do walki mogli używać tylko jednej ręki… Przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o bezpośrednie siłowanie się… Wracając, totem przesuwał się raz w jedną, raz w drugą. Siedzący obok kibicowali. Oleg: Dawaj, dawaj! *wspierał przyjaciela* Naya: Rozwal go Timo! *kibicowała* Szybko okazało się, że przy takim pojedynku znaczną przewagę miał blondyn specjalizujący się w sztukach walki. Zacisnął on usta i zrobił pożytek ze swojej siły. Zaczął ciągnąć, szarpnął i tym ruchem wrzucił zaskoczonego blondynka na stół. Kolejnym ruchem przerzucił go na ziemię. Jean: Auuu *wygiął się na ziemi* Zioom *zaśmiał się gardłowo* Czemu zawsze ja? Timo: Mam to! *uniósł triumfalnie totem i usiadł z powrotem* Zaczyna mi się podobać ta gra. Marie: No widzisz *po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu odezwała się do chłopaka* Wcale nie są takie głupie te zasady *nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wbiciem szpileczki* Ale tak, dobra gra, naprawdę. Timo: Dzięki *posłał blondynie uśmiech* Jean: To było mocne *wrócił na swoje miejsce* Ty kick-boxing, Marie wojsko, mamy połączenie mocnych graczy. Timo: Wojsko? *spojrzał na dziewczynę* W sumie to widać, dałoby się domyślić. Będąca przedmiotem nagłego zainteresowania nie skomentowała. Przesunęła karty, których pozbył się kick-bokser, do blond surfera. Suzy: To było serio niezłe, brutalne, ale zabawne *także pokusiła się o komentarz* Timo: Ciebie też przerzucić? *zapytał uśmiechając się do niej zawadiacko* Suzy: Nie, nie! Patrzenie mi… wystarczy. Naya: Ja bym się dała przerzucić, haha! *pokazała rockowe różki* Ale grajmy, nie stójmy jak chochoły na polu! *znowu zarechotała* Po kolejnym przewróceniu oczami blondynki w lokach, gra rozpoczęła się na nowo… … Podczas gdy część uczestników spędzała radośnie czas na zewnątrz, inni woleli po odpoczywać pod dachem. To tyczyło się pań z drużyny Syrenek, przynajmniej trzech z nich. Emily: Eh… *spojrzała na uchylane okno w skośnym suficie. Stała na środku pokoju* Ciągle słychać jak grają w ten Totem. W stronę okna spojrzała cicha lekkoatletka. Siedziała ona na swoim dolnym łóżku i kiwała głową. Nie sposób było nie słyszeć niosących się po obozie okrzyków. Allie: Strasznie brutalna ta gra… Myślę, że nie miałabym tam żadnych szans *uśmiechnęła się nerwowo i spojrzała kontrolnie na stojącą na szafce nocnej, fioletową orkę – Wipeout’a* Emily: Rozumiem… *pokiwała patrząc znowu na okno* Allie: Jak już coś robić w wolnym czasie to bym w sumie mogła pobiegać *mówiła przyciszonym głosem* Emily: O, lekkoatletyka? *spojrzała na dziewczynę* Brunetka w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową. Ruda dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Emily: To dobrze trafiłaś! Haha, ja też trochę biegam *puściła oczko* Allie: Ooo… ' Dotychczas, zdawałoby się, nieobecna, trzecia w pokoju dziewczyna, nagle ocknęła się i odezwała się z góry. Polly: Ejj, Allie *powiedziała błagalnym głosem* Podaj mi proszę ładowarkę. Na twarzy atletki momentalnie pojawiło się niezadowolenie. Allie: Prosisz mnie o to trzeci dzień, nie możesz sama zejść na dół? *zapytała zirytowana* Polly: No mogę… Ale proszę, Alliee… Nie chcąc dłużej słuchać marudzenia „Loppy”, dziewczyna w fioletowych okularach zeszła ze swojego łóżka i podała biały kabelek blondyneczce. Przy tym oczywiście kilka razy, głęboko wzdychała. Przyglądająca się temu Emily kręciła głową. Polly: Dziękuję! *wyszczerzyła się* … Pokój sąsiadujący z tym zajmowanym przez dziewczyny z Syrenek, także nie stał pusty. Dwie dobrze dogadujące się ze sobą uczestniczki leżały na jednym łóżku i zajadały popcorn z plastikowego worka. Martina: Mniam, mniam *oblizała usta z soli* Jak dobrze, że został ci po podróży. Suzanne: Co nie? *wpakowała sobie popcornu do ust* Wczoraj byłam tak wykończona, że Totalnie nie chciało mi się iść z wszystkimi do sklepu. Martina: Noo, mi też *chrupnęła* Przez chwilę chrupały i się nie odzywały. Patrzyły tak przed siebie. Istotą ich wspólnego leżenia było jednak plotkowanie, więc długo nie mogły być cicho. Suzanne: W ogóle serio mi się tutaj podoba, chłopacy są tak Totalnie super *sięgnęła do torebki po prażoną kukurydzę* Martina: Ja już ci chyba mówiłam, nie zwracam uwagi *otrzepała ręce* Mam poza programem swojego faceta. Suzanne: Eh… Zazdroszczę *obróciła się na brzuch i dmuchnęła w poduszkę* Posiadaczka okularów i czerwonej czapki chwilę leżała, po czym znowu usiadła w normalnej pozycji. Suzanne: Ze wszystkich tylko jeden mi się tak naprawdę podoba… *zamrugała rozanielona* Martina: Nie… *spojrzała na kumpelę* Suz, nie mów, że ty serio się oglądasz za Conradem! *niedowierzała* On jest niski… No wyższy ode mnie, ale niski i łysy! Suzanne: Ta łysinka jest urocza *obruszyła się* To musi być miłość! Niska tancerka przewróciła oczami i wróciła do popcornu. Martina: Może lepiej będzie jak będziemy dalej jeść *chrupała garstkę* Suzanne: Eh, ty to się nie znasz na miłości *zaśmiała się i również sięgnęła do coraz to bardziej pustej paczki* … W tzw. strefie ratanowej lub inaczej mówiąc strefie wypoczynku, czas spędzała dwójka Surferów. Chłopak w niebieskiej czapce balansował na swoim ulubionym trickboardzie, zaś towarzysząca mu dziewczyna celowała obiektywem aparatu w… niebo. Olivier: Co robisz Cynia? *zagadnął* Sesja chmur? Jakieś ptaki? Smoki? Cynthia: Chmury *odparła cicho i znowu pstryknęła* Olivier: Ooo, fajnie *złapał równowagę, podskoczył, zrobił pełny obrót w powietrzu i wylądował* O tak! Akrobacje skatera zwróciły uwagę fotografki. Wycelowała ona aparat w niego. Nawet nie był świadomy tego, że w momencie skoku zrobiła mu zdjęcie. Sprytnie wyłączyła lampę błyskową. Cynthia: Hi, hi *uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia* Jednak nawet w strefie odpoczynku nie mogło być za spokojnie. Na zieloną wykładzinę stawiła się pewne dziewczyna, która psucie spokoju miała wprost wymalowane na twarzy. Anne: Heeej! *przywitała się głośno* Na dźwięk powitania ciemnowłosy chłopak zeskoczył z deski. Jego zafiksowana na punkcie fotografii koleżanka zaś dalej przeglądała zdjęcia. Dziewczyna niechlubnie nazywana Cyganką lub też Szamanką, podeszła do kolegi ubranego w białą bluzę. On instynktownie się odsunął o krok. Olivier: Hej, hej… Anne… Co cię tu sprowadza… Yo… *gubił słowa* Anne: A tak chciałam się poznać *uśmiechała się podchodząc powoli* Chciałam zostać przyjaciółmi! Jak? Lubisz mnie? Chcesz się przyjaźnić? Wycofał się tyle ile mógł, miał tego świadomość, bo pod stopami zamiast miękkiej wykładziny poczuł bruk. Skater zamknął na moment oczy, poczuł przypływ pewności siebie. Czemu miał się przejmować dziewczyną z przeciwnej drużyny. Olivier: Nie. Anne: Co?! *zdziwiła się* Olivier: No nie, nie lubię cię *zabrzmiał pewniej* Anne: Ale… Ale… *gotowała się* Dobrze! *tupnęła i odeszła naburmuszona* Dopiero kiedy irytująca osobniczka oddaliła się na bezpieczną odległość, chłopak odetchnął. … Przy stole zaś dalej trwała zażarta gra w Totem. Przy samym blacie nie przybyło graczy, jednak w funkcji obserwatorów pojawili się Jacob i Chris. Stali oni po bokach i przyglądali się w milczeniu. Akurat w tamtej chwili o totem walczył pewien silny blondyn i nieustępująca mu siłą blondynka. Timo: Argh… Jeszcze… Kawałek… Mam! Ha! *uderzył triumfalnie totemem o blat* Siłę masz, ale nie wygrywasz *wystawił język* Weteranka obozu nie skomentowała, godność jej nie pozwalała. Zebrała karty i z jadowitym spojrzeniem wyłożyła kolejną… I szczęście jej dopisało, ponieważ miała parę z dwoma innymi osobami. Marie: Ha! *zebrała karty ze swojej kupki, oraz od Olega i Nayi* Naya: Coooo? Ale jak to możliwe? Jakieś czary! Marie: Jesteście ślepi, nie zauważyliście, że mieliście parę *wyjaśniła tasując karty* Brutalne zasady. Jak życie. Naya: To czemu nikt nam nie powiedział? *zawarczała* Eh… To daj jemu karty! *krzyknęła w stronę blondynki* Ma mniej! Oleg: Wcale nie! *obruszył się* Naya: Wcale tak! *aż się podniosła* Oleg: Wcale nie! *nie ustępował* Zirytowana tą kłótnią weteranka obozu złapała kartę w palce i z dużą wprawą rzuciła nią. Trafiła prosto w oko Nayi. Naya: Au! Co ty robisz? *położyła dłoń na oku* On też się kłócił! A ja lubię się przekomarzać. Marie: A ja lubię rzucać w ludzi kartami *wzruszyła ramionami, po czym objęła Olega* Poza tym nie mogłabym rzucić mu w twarz, jest za słodki. Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Jakoś wszystkim, raptownie odechciało się dalej grać. Bez słowa po prostu się rozeszli. Chris: Dobra gra *poklepał odchodzącego kick-boksera po ramieniu* Muszę się z tobą kiedyś zmierzyć *zaśmiał się* Timo: O, dzięki ziom *podziękował* I spoko, następnym razem grasz z nami. Muskularny chłopak dalej poszedł ze swoimi koleżankami z drużyny, a do nich dołączył się Jacob, który wcześniej tylko obserwował. … Rozejście się towarzystwa stolikowego, poskutkowało zmianami w strefie wypoczynkowej. Cynthia gdzieś ulotniła się w tak zwanym międzyczasie. Zastąpił ją „uchodźca” z gry w Totem. Oleg: O, siemka *przywitał się* Stojący na trickboardzie skater ustabilizował swoją pozycję i odwrócił się do kolegi. Olivier: Yo, yo *pomachał* Niebieskooki usiadł na przykrytej miękkimi poduchami, ratanowej kanapie, założył ręce za głową. Oleg: Ehh… Fajnie by było, gdyby już było zadanko! Albo bym na dechę poszedł *pochylił się do przodu i zatarł ręce* Aż nuda mnie tu łapie. Olivier: No trochę… *balansował na jedną nogę, a potem na drugą* Miejsca tu też nie za dużo… Ale nie narzekam *zrobił efektowny skok* Oleg: Szlifowanie umiejętności, to jest to! *próbował zabrzmieć luzacko/kozacko* Olivier: No raczej! Obydwoje zachichotali. Widać było, że wzajemne towarzystwo bardzo im pasuje. Chwilę jednak musieli się zastanawiać nad tym jak mogą kontynuować rozmowę. Oleg: Ejj, a daj teraz mi… Posiadacz niebieskiej czapki zeskoczył i miękko wylądował, oddając tym samym miejsce swojemu koledze. Oleg: Dzięki *wskoczył na deskę* ' … Pozostawiwszy za sobą drewniany stolik, czwórka z Syrenek rozdzieliła się na dwie dwójki. Dziewczyny poszły do swojego pokoju, zaś chłopacy wolno szli w stronę swojego. Jacob: Kozaczysz w tej grze, jakby to było wyzwanie to byśmy wygrali w przedbiegach! Timo: A przestań ziom *mruknął skromnie* Dziewczyny też są dobre. Totem jest jak całe Stoked, nie tylko siła się liczy. Jacob: Woo, to taka metafora gry? *dopytał* Bardziej umięśniony z dwójki kiwnął głową. Byli akurat na wysokości swojego pokoju, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i ze środka wyszedł… John: O, koledzy! *przywitał ich z rozwartymi ramionami* Jacob: Chwila, ty nie byłeś cały czas pod daszkiem? *odwrócił się za siebie* John: Huh, trzeba zmieniać położenie *wyjaśnił* I tak myślałem, czy nie spróbować zagadać do Maddie albo tego jej asystenta czy by nas nie wypuścili na miasto. Timo: Po co? Przecież zadanie jest niedługo *założył ręce* I wody nie brakuje chyba, ani nic. Taka reakcja nieco wybiła z rytmu mieszkańca dużego miasta. Utrzymał on jednak fason, czego można się było po nim spodziewać. John: Chociażby towarzysko, tu nie ma prawie co robić… Kumple z drużyny spojrzeli po sobie, potem na współlokatora, z którym nie mieli dotychczas większego kontaktu. Ostatecznie uśmiechnęli się. Nie byli negatywnie nastawieni. Jacob: No racja… Może nas po wypuści, przed ceremonią, czy coś. John: To trzeba wyskoczyć będzie *rozejrzał się* Też zjeść coś lepszego niż to co serwują u Donny… Timo: Zdecydowanie *pokiwał głową* Dalej poszli jakoś w trójkę, gdzieś się oddalili… … George drzemał zaś w pokoju na swoim łóżku. … Zebranie: Czas odpoczynku i nic nie robienia się skończył. Za pośrednictwem zawieszonych na słupie głośników, zawodnicy zostali poinformowani o obowiązku stawienia się na zebranie przed zadaniowe. Wszyscy mieli być też przebrani w stroje kąpielowe. Opcjonalnie mogli wziąć ręczniki. Stawiły się panie w bikini i kostiumach jednoczęściowych, panowie w shortach i bardziej kusych kąpielówkach. No i była też Anne w swoim poncho, z czego znowu po cichu chichotali co poniektórzy. Chris: Zdjęcie na sesję okładkową magazynu „Stroje Kąpielowe”! *krzyknął z zaskoczenia, rzucił się na ziemię z aparatem i cyknął fotkę* Suzanne: No eeej, nawet pozy nie zrobiłem *żachnęła się* Chris: To dobrze! *ustawił się obok głównej prowadzącej i przejrzał aparat* Miało być naturalnie! Część przewróciła oczami, inni się nie przejmowali. ' Maddie: Okej, okej! *wystąpiła do przodu* Już za moment wszyscy udacie się na drugie w waszej karierze zadanie… Chociaż patrząc na ostatnie dwuczęściowe to może i trzecie… *podrapała się po brodzie* Nieważne! *przerzuciła różowy ręcznik przez ramię* Jak wiecie po dzisiejszym komunikacie, wszyscy będziecie dzisiaj mokrzy! Sprawdzam wasze przygotowanie… *uchyliła okulary i zlustrowała uczestników* Poprawnie. Timo: Oh tak! *napiął dumnie ramiona* Jj: Będziemy pływać? *spojrzał z nadzieją na gospodynię* Marie: Byłoby ekstra *podrzuciła zwinięty ręcznik* Maddie: Wszystko okaże się na miejscu *odwróciła się bokiem, spojrzała na furtkę* Wymarsz! Słowo prowadzącej miało charakter sprawczy. Cała dziewiętnastka poszła za nią. Ostatni w pochodzie był Chris, któremu też przypadł obowiązek zakluczenia furtki. … Droga na zadanie: Od miejsca wyzwania uczestników dzieliło kilkaset metrów szutrowej drogi. Spacer w kierunku wybrzeża, gdzie znajdowała się strefa zadania, uczestnikom umilić mogła jedynie rozmowa. Wielu zdecydowało się właśnie na tę opcję. Drużyny nie trzymały się ściśle razem, co dało możliwość nawiązanie relacji między-zespołowych. Skutki jednak bywały różne… Idąca gdzieś w połowie bezładnego szyku Cyganka upatrzyła sobie nową osobę. Po integracyjnej porażce z Olivierem, liczyła, że trochę się odkuje zagadując do innego posiadacza czarnych włosów. Anne: Heej! *zaczęła iść tempem chłopaka* Emoś, bo to on był ów chłopakiem, lekko się wzdrygnął, nie spodziewał się, że ktoś go zagadnie. Spojrzał na rozmówczynię. Michael: Cześć? *jeszcze raz zlustrował dziewczynę* Nie jesteśmy razem w drużynie. Anne: O tam *machnęła ręką* Przecież to drobny drobiażdżek *pieściła się i głupawo uśmiechała* Nie przeszkodzi nam w… Michael: Ja cię nie znam *nie pozwolił dziewczynie dokończyć, przyspieszył i oddalił się* Tego dziewczyna nie mogła przyjąć z godnością. Na jej twarzy zagościł grymas, a jej pięści się zacisnęły. Stała w bezruchu, a inni ostrożnie ją wymijali. Bardziej z przodu wolnym marszem poruszała się pewna brunetka z drużyny Syrenek. Została ona nagle zaskoczona energicznym powitaniem… Chris: Hej Allister! *skoczył i znalazł się obok dziewczyny* Atletka podskoczyła, jednak zaraz obdarzyła blondyna przyjaznym uśmiechem. Allie: Cześć *spojrzała na chłopaka i zastanawiała się co powiedzieć* Chris: Jak nastawienie? Jak głowa? *zaśmiał się* Wybacz jeśli jestem natrętny, ale taką dostałem pracę *odwrócił się ukradkiem do śledzącej ich kamery* Allie: Nie, nie *zaprzeczyła* Jest dobrze. Jak się czuję? *zamyśliła się* Myślę, że wszystko jest w porządku. *zarzuciła swój ręcznik na ramiona* Pokonali kolejne kilka metrów, żwirek trzeszczał im pod stopami. Chris: Heh… Ogólnie nie chciałbym, mimo wszystko, żebyś myślała, że zagaduje z powodów pracy, czy coś… Taka praca to przyjemność *wyszczerzył się* Allie: O… Nie myślę, nie myślę *pokręciła głową i też zaśmiała się* Chris: Super… *popatrzył przed siebie* To… Powodzenia! Spec od relacji społecznych pożegnał się i wyskoczył do przodu. Chciał albo dogonić prowadzącą albo porozmawiać z kimś innym. Samotność jednak nie doskwierała zbyt długo atletce, jednego blondyna bowiem szybko zastąpił drugi. Jacob: No, no Allister *zaśmiał się* Ktoś tu plusuje u prowadzącego *żartował* Allie: A przestań *machnęła ręką* On po prostu jest miły… Jacob: Spooko *wzruszył ramionami* Dalej szli w milczeniu. Rozmowy pozostawili innym parom… I jedną z „innych” par byli… John: O, czy ten kostium jest markowy? *zagadnął podchodząc nagle do zawodniczki z przeciwnej drużyny* Suzanne: Hm? *spojrzała na blondyna, a potem na swoje bikini* Tak, kupione w salonie, a co? John: A nic *spojrzał w przód* Interesuję się trochę modą… Okularnica odwróciła się ciekawa do chłopaka, spojrzała też idąca obok Martina. Nie zabierała jednak głosu. John: Szukam też osób, z którymi mogę znaleźć wspólny temat, albowiem zależy mi również na zdobyciu nowych znajomości w tym programie *wytłumaczył głosem pełnym godności* Zaskoczona posiadaczka czerwonej czapki zamrugała, a potem pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. Po paru sekundach nawet się zaśmiała. Suzanne: Oh… No dobrze, dobrze… Ja też bardzo lubię modę *ożywiła się* I widzę u ciebie chociażby po klapkach… John: To? *spojrzał na swoje stopy* Ah, detal… Suzanne: W modzie oto chodzi *poprawiła włosy i wyprostowała się. Widać było, że wskoczyła na swój temat* Aby wszystkie detale się zgadzały i tworzyły spójną całość. Przysłuchująca się rozmowie, niska tancerka aż otworzyła szczerzej oczy słysząc słowa koleżanki. John: *zaśmiał się perliście* Racja. Zupełnie jak w tej grze. To stwierdzenie nie spotkało się z werbalnym komentarzem. Rozmówczyni chłopaka tylko skinęła głową. … Plaża, miejsce zadania: Uczestnicy dotarli do miejsca, w którym miało rozegrać się ich drugie wyzwanie. Trafili na plażę, jednak nie dokładnie tę samą, z której startowali pierwszego dnia. Nowa plaża była szersza i znajdowała się dalej na zachód. Tym co od razu rzuciło się w oczy zawodników była wielka, dmuchana zjeżdżalnia wodna, która przywodziła na myśl olbrzymią falę. Prowadząca zatrzymała się mniej więcej w połowie plaży. Obok niej ustawił się jej asystent oraz… trenerzy. Dwie konkurujące ze sobą drużyny stworzyły zaś dwie nieregularne grupki. Maddie: To teraz oficjalnie: Witam was na plaży, na drugim wyzwaniu! *wykrzyknęła* Na radosną reakcję uczestników nie trzeba było długo czekać. Zaklaskali i za wiwatowali. Maddie: Przejdę prosto do wyjaśnień *złapała się pod biodra* Chyba na to tylko czekacie *spojrzała na ekipę spod okularów* Chris: Raczej tylko na to *mruknął z uśmiechem* Maddie: *pokiwała głową* Dzisiejsze zadanie nazywa się dość zwyczajnie - „Mokry zjazd”. Każdy członek drużyny musi wspiąć się na tę okazałą zjeżdżalnie *wskazała dmuchaną konstrukcję ręką* i napełnić wiaderko wodą z puszczonego tam węża. Następnie musicie zjechać, przebiec po śliskiej macie i przelać wodę do tuby… Chodźcie bliżej! *machnęła ręką* Wszyscy przeszli trochę bliżej centralnego punktu zmagań. Zmieniła się perspektywa i mogli zobaczyć wszystko. Przed wysoką zjeżdżalnią, na piasku, rozwinięta była niebieska mata. Na jej końcu stały dwie, plastikowe tuby. Na ich dnie leżały piłki odpowiadające kolorom drużyn. Maddie: Jak mówiłam, po kolei będziecie przekazywać sobie wiaderko, wbiegać na górę i zjeżdżać starając się na stracić zbyt wiele wody, po to aby jak najszybciej przelać jej jak najwięcej. Jest też oczywiście utrudnienie… Kobieta rozejrzała się, szybko znalazła to czego szukała. Uniosła dwa wiaderka… Miały one okrągłe dziurki po bokach. Maddie: Czas będzie działać na waszą nie korzyść. Im dłużej będziecie się ruszać, tym więcej wody stracicie *mówiła konkretnym tonem prawdziwego hosta* Nie muszę chyba mówić, że nietykalność wygra drużyna, która pierwsza uwolni swoją piłkę? *spojrzała na ludzi* Sprawa była oczywista, zawodnicy tylko potwierdzili skinieniami. Maddie: Bardzo dobrze… *podrapała się za uchem, dała sobie okulary na czoło* I jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa, Wipeout do zwrotu! Prawie bym zapomniała! Tym razem wszyscy spojrzeli na Suzy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i oddała gumową orkę prosto w wyciągnięte ręce Chrisa. Ten uniósł symbol zwycięstwa do góry. Maddie: Pamiętajcie też, że wasi trenerzy cały czas mają was na oku *przypomniała* Odpowiedzą chętnie na wasze pytania, a któryś z przegranych dostanie immunitet! *przejechała wzrokiem po wszystkich* Macie chwilę na opracowanie strategii i zaczynacie… Drużyny szybko zebrały się blisko siebie i zaczęły szeptać ustalając metodę i kolejność… ' … Zadanie: Od rozpoczęcia wyzwania, uczestników dzieliły sekundy. Pierwsze osoby ustawiły się na początku zjeżdżalni. Członkowie drużyny Syrenek mieli pokonywać drogę w górę wspinając się od lewej strony, trzymając się żółtej liny, Surferom zaś przypadła prawa strona, gdzie dmuchana pochyłość mogła być pokonana dzięki niebieskiej linie. Niebiorący udziału w danej chwili uczestnicy stali po odpowiadających ich zespołom stronach śliskiej, niebieskiej maty. Prowadząca ustawiła się wraz ze swoim asystentem i trenerami w dobrze widocznym miejscu. Maddie: Wszyscy gotowi? Pierwsi kandydaci? *łypnęła w stronę zjeżdżalni* Suzy: Tak! *odkrzyknęła i zatarła ręce* Suzanne: Gotowa! *klepnęła się w obydwa pośladki* Ostatnio ostatnia, a dzisiaj pierwsza! Maddie: I takie podejście mi się właśnie podoba! *zaśmiała się odchylając się lekko do tyłu* Wiaderka w ręce i… Lećcie! Na komendę gospodyni programu, obydwie dziewczyny pobiegły na górę. Blondynka dopadła liny jako pierwsza i zaczęła się wspinać założywszy uchwyt dziurawego wiaderka na nadgarstek. Członkini Surferów włożyła rękę w uchwyt wiaderka, tak że zawisło ono w zgięciu jej ręki, dopiero wtedy złapała linę i zaczęła się wspinać. Maddie: To będą prawdziwe emocje! Z Syrenek najlepsza surferka w gronie, a z Surferów Suzanne o wspaniałym uśmiechu! Conrad: I nie tylko *mruknął i odchrząknął* Przy wspinaczce obydwie dziewczyny mogły liczyć na gorący doping swoich kolegów i niewielkie ułatwienie jakimi były gumowe szczebelki, które chroniły stopy pań przed nadmiernym ślizganiem się. Konkurentki nie widziały się, gdyż środkowa, główna część zjeżdżalni była odgrodzona dmuchanymi ściankami, które to też zakrywały zawodniczki przed wzajemnymi spojrzeniami. Suzanne: Ugh! *stęknęła* Jakim cudem dzieci to lubią? *pokręciła głową i mocniej ścisnęła linę* Jean: Dajesz Suzanne! *wołał z dołu przykładając ręce do ust* Martina: Dasz radę Suz! Wierzymy w ciebie! *dopingowała przyjaciółkę* Nie wszyscy Surferzy zajmowali się jednak kibicowaniem, dwójka odeszła na bok. Uznali, że potrzebują jeszcze drobnej konsultacji dotyczącej strategii. Marie: Dobra, ty pływasz, tak? *spojrzała na chłopaka odciągnąwszy go na bok* Jj: Yup, tak jest *pokiwał głową i poklepał się po klacie* Marie: To po pierwsze duży szacunek *wyciągnęła rękę, uścisnęli sobie dłonie* Ja też *złapała się pod biodra, szybo poprawiła ramiączko jednoczęściowego stroju* To jasne, że w takim wodnym zadaniu mamy przewagę. Zjeżdżalnie, aquaparki… Jj: Wiem co mówisz *założył ręce* Do czego zmierzamy? *zapytał bystro* Marie: Pływacy musza trzymać się razem *powiedziała zagadkowo* Na zadaniu musimy wyczuć moment i polecieć pod rząd. Dwójka mocnych, jak w sztafecie, przewaga naszego zespołu da dobry efekt. Blondyn kiwał głową… Po chwili wystawił kciuka w górę. Jj: Odbijmy się od dna! Marie: Zdecydowanie. Tymczasem na szczyt zjeżdżalni dotarła pierwsza dziewczyna… Suzy: Aaa! Tak! *podskoczyła na sprężystej powierzchni* Nie chciała marnować czasu. Złapała za węża, z którego cały czas lała się woda. Skierowała strumień do swojego wiaderka. Mniej więcej wtedy obok niej znalazła się jej przeciwniczka. Suzy: O! To ja… Spadaaam! Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Blondynka podskoczyła, wylądowała na pupie, odbiła się raz jeszcze i pomknęła po stromo nachylonym zjeździe. Wleciała do umieszczonego dla bezpieczeństwa baseniku z wodą. Suzanne: O kurcze, teraz ja! *nalała sobie wody i stanęła na skraju* Oh My Gosh… Aaaa! Z jakiegoś powodu, okularnica ekstrawagancko położyła się i pojechała… Głową w dół. Krzyczała przy tym w niebogłosy. Modna posiadaczka czerwonej czapki rozprysnęła piersiami wodę w brodziku i szybko się podniosła. Pobiegła za jej przeciwniczką. Obie musiały zmierzyć się jeszcze z kilkoma metrami wyślizganej maty. Suzy: Ooo… Ooo *próbowała złapać równowagę* Suzanne: Aaa… Aaa… *chwiała się* Obydwie dotarły do wbitych już w piach tub, przelały wodę i pobiegły przekazać wiaderka kolejnym osobom. Martina: Mam! *pobiegła się wspinać* Naya: Biorę! *również pobiegła* Wycieńczona swoim startem blondynka, osunęła się na piasek pod nogami kolegów. Timo: Teraz to naprawdę wyglądasz jakbym cię przerzucił *zażartował z koleżanki* Suzy: He, he, he, bardzo śmieszne *przewróciła oczami* Do żartowania, co naturalne, dołączył się również inny chłopak… Jacob: Wygląda jakby spadła z byka po rodeo i jeszcze ją stratowano *udał poważny ton, po czym parsknął śmiechem* a potem oblano z szlaucha! Obydwaj blondyni zarechotali na cały głos. Będąca obiektem ich śmiechu tylko mruczała coś pod nosem. Właściwa walka toczyła się zaś przy wspinaczce. Tutaj dominowała fanka metalu, która niezwykle sprawnie poruszała się w górę trzymając wiaderko w zębach. ' Niska tancerka zdecydowała się na bardziej konwencjonalny uchwyt. Może dlatego była trochę za swoją przeciwniczką. Było to szczególnie widoczne na ujęciu z pewnej odległości… Martina: Nie mogę… Ile to ma metrów? *spojrzała w górę* Będąc dobrą prowadzącą należało mieć przy sobie megafon. Pani host Stoked spełniała to kryterium… Maddie (megafon): Wystarczająco dużo, by cię zmęczyć! *krzyknęła po czym schowała sprzęt* Jak nietrudno się domyślić, u szczytu pierwsza znalazła się alternatywna uczestniczka. Podłożyła ona swoje wiaderko pod niebieskiego węża. Naya: Ahh, wycieka *spojrzała na ulatującą wodę* Jeszcze trochę… I… Wee! *skoczyła na zjazd* Akurat w tamtej chwili, wspinaczkę zakończyła też tancerka. Nie tracąc czasu na zbędny komentarz, napełniła wiaderko i zjechała. Na śliskim „wybiegu” przewagę uzyskała, dla odmiany, Martina. Trochę lepiej szło jej zachowywanie równowagi, toteż pierwsza dotarła do tuby. Miała jednak pewne problemy, żeby nalać wodę – ze względu na swój wzrost. Martina: Argh! Na serio? *podskoczyła rozlewając więcej wody* Kurde! Woda została przelana do tuby… Syrenek. Zadowolona Naya pobiegła oddać wiaderko zostawiając przeciwniczkę samą. Ta jednak nie poddawała się. Martina: Teraz! Podskoczyła najwyżej jak umiała i wlała resztkę wody do przeźroczystej tuby. Poziom wody podniósł się minimalnie. Piłka żółtych była ciut wyżej. Jean: Wracaj! Szybko! *zawołał* Powrót z opróżnionym wiaderkiem odbywał się po piasku, więc szedł już lepiej. Syrenki zachowali jednak swoją przewagę i Emily jako pierwsza zaczęła się wspinać. Martina: Argh… Masz *sapała* Olivier: Nic nie jest stracone! *złapał wiaderko i oddał komuś czapkę* Maddie: Hu, hu! Ale tempo! *zawołała* W istocie miała rację. Ruda dziewczyna zaczęła wspinaczkę pierwsza, ale skater przegonił ją jeszcze przed połową. Przy wchodzeniu po pochyłości okazywał niemałą sprawność. Dotarł na szczyt pierwszy, gdzie… Olivier: Poczekam *uśmiechnął się chytrze* Z dołu jednak nie było tego widać, chłopak bowiem ustawił się idealnie za ścianką. Zobaczyła go dopiero jego przeciwniczka. Emily: Co? Co robisz? *zdziwiła się* Olivier: Hah, znowu się spotykamy *zaśmiał się* Kultura wymaga poczekać *puścił dziewczynie oczko, po czym złapał gumowego węża i zaraz poleciał w dół* Z dołu nie było wyraźnie wszystkiego widać, przynajmniej dopóki rywalizujący ze sobą nie dotarli na dół. Czarnowłosy był pierwszy, bez kłopotów pobiegł do tuby. Ruda poradziła sobie dobrze i też szybko przelała wodę. Poziom wyrównał się w obydwu, plastikowych tubach. Dwójka pobiegła co sił w nogach przekazać ich sztafetowe pałeczki – wiaderka. Maddie: Ekscytująca sztafeta! *krzyknęła entuzjastycznie* Trochę za modelką stali trenerzy. Do jednego z nich podszedł blondyn… John: Reef, mam pytanie *zaczął rozmowę* Jesteś przecież niezwykle doświadczony i mało kto może równać się twoim umiejętnościom. Doradziłbyś może jak lepiej się ślizgać na tej zjeżdżalni? *wyartykułował zapytanie* Reef: Wooo, ziom! *podskoczył podekscytowany* Bardziej cool jest głową w dół jak ta laska w okularach, ale nie wiem czy czujesz się taki pewny! John: Oh… Dobrze. Dziękuję za tę profesjonalną radę. Wiedziałem, że się nie zawiodę *mówił serdecznie* Reef: Nie ma sprawy, ziom! Mieszkaniec dużego miasta odszedł z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Akurat zdążył na wymianę wiaderek… Emily: Szybko… Kto… *łapała oddech* Bierze? John: Ja chętnie *zgłosił się* Chłopak przejął wiadro i pobiegł. Naradzali się też Surferzy… Martina: Wystawili John’a! *zawołała* Suzanne: O! niech pójdzie Emoś! *zasugerowała* Michael: Ale ja nie jestem emo… Chłopak nie miał jednak czasu na dyskusje. Wciśnięto mu wiaderko. Pobiegł. Suzanne: Ugh… Dobra. Muszę jeszcze złapać oddech. Totalnie jestem zmęczona *położyła rękę na biodrze i oddaliła się* Pozostali byli zbyt skupieni na obserwowaniu biegu Emosia, by zauważyć odejście okularnicy. Ona na spokojnie zaszła od tyłu… Conrada. Suzanne: Conrad *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* Jeju, to zadanie… Totalnie wymagające! *wypięła klatkę piersiową eksponując tym samym biust* Conrad: Tak… Nie macie łatwo *mimowolnie spoglądał na „atrybuty” dziewczyny* Stojąca zaledwie kilka metrów dalej Maddie była zbyt pochłonięta oglądaniem zmagań, by zwrócić uwagę na to jak poczynała sobie dwójka. Z resztą sama zachęcała do konsultacji… Suzanne: Ale zjazd z głową w dół, huuh… Szaleństwo! *zaśmiała się* Conrad: Tak, ostro pojechałaś *uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny* ' Ta dwójka tak stała i się uśmiechała, inny duet zaś walczył zażarcie… Michael: Aaaaaa! *krzyczał* John: Aaaaaa! *również krzyczał* Z krzykiem zjeżdżali równocześnie do brodzika. Wylądowali z pluskiem, pobiegli starając się stracić jak najmniej wody. Przelali. Poziom nadal był wyrównany. Nie tracąc energii na wymianę zdań, pobiegli do swoich kolegów. O dziwo na prowadzenie wysunął się drobny szatyn… Marie: Moja kolej *powiedziała pewnie* Gdy weteranka obozu chwyciła wiaderko, nie było już odwrotu. Pobiegła i zaczęła się wspinać. John: Bierzcie! *dopiero dobiegł* Polly: Ja chcę teraz! *wyrwała się niespodziewanie* Suzy: Loppy, ale tam wbiega Marie… *próbowała zabrać blondyneczce wiaderko* Polly: I co z tego? *wydęła policzki, wyszarpnęła przedmiot koleżance i pobiegła* Timo: Ho, ho, więcej w niej animuszu *złapał się pod boki* Więcej niż ostatnio! Pozostali pokiwali głową. Kick-bokser rozejrzał się po twarzach kolegów, ot tak by pocieszyć się tym jak przyznają mu rację. Zatrzymał się nieco dłużej na Allie, wymienili się uśmiechami. Trwające w tym samym czasie stracie na zjeżdżalni, było zaś absolutnie nie wyrównane. Marie: Kaszka z mleczkiem *mruknęła napełniwszy wiaderko na szczycie* Fiuu! Silna dziewczyna zjechała na dół na jakiś czas przed tym jak jej sporo młodsza przeciwniczka ukończyła wspinaczkę. Co do weteranki… Pobiegła przyciskając wiaderko do siebie, przelała jego zawartość. Niebieska piłka zauważalnie się uniosła. Marie: Super Speeeeed! *pobiegła* Maddie: Po raz pierwszy taka przewaga! *komentowała* Surferzy na znacznym prowadzeniu! Okrzyki modelki zmotywowały Syrenki do intensywniejszego kibicowania. Emily: Dawaj Loppy! *krzyczała* Naya: Rusz się! Blondyneczka wreszcie wyłoniła się zza ścianki. Przełknęła ślinę widząc spadek… Polly: O jejku… Nalała wody, zamknęła oczy i zjechała na siedząco przyciskając wiaderko do siebie. U Surferów nastąpiła wcześniej zaplanowana zmiana – Marie oddała wiaderko Jj’owi. Marie: Go! *krzyknęła* Pływak czuł się w mokrym wyzwaniu jak ryba w wodzie. Pomknął do zjeżdżalni i zaczął wspinaczkę. Wiaderko wsadził sobie pod pachę. Przewaga niebieskich powiększała się z każdą sekundą. Zziajana Polly po dłuższej chwili wróciła i przekazała wiaderko. Timo: Dobra, nadrobimy to! *krzyknął zdeterminowany* Muskularny pięściarz miał przed sobą nie lada wyzwanie. Z dołu widział sukcesywnie wspinającego się pływaka… Zacisnął zęby i przyspieszył. Dopadł linę. Założył sobie uchwyt na nadgarstek. Maddie: Blond tytani obydwu drużyn! *krzyczała* To jest show jakiego potrzeba! Pływanie vs Kickboxing! Reprezentant jednego z tych sportów będzie górą! Obok kobiety ustawił się wyraźnie zainteresowany tym starciem Chris. Chłopak uśmiechał się spod przeciwsłonecznych okularów. Zmaganiom przyglądali się wszyscy. Niektórzy znaleźli przy tym czas na pogawędkę. Michael: Szaleństwo… *mruknął* Stojący kawałek przed graczem skater obrócił się. Olivier: Noo… Dobra robota tak w ogóle. Michael: A dzięki. Stuknęli się piąstkami i wrócili do oglądania. Zaczynało robić się naprawdę ciekawie. Pomimo miażdżącej przewagi w chwili przekazania wiaderek, przy wspinaczce ta różnica zdawała się lekko zaniknąć. Był to skutek problemów, z którymi spotkał się Jj – ślizgał się na mokrych stopniach, zaś wiaderko uciekało mu spod ręki. Nieświadomy zmiany dystansu między nim, a swoim przeciwnikiem Timo konsekwentnie pokonywał kolejne metry w górę. Jacob: Wohooo! *przykładał ręce do ust* Dajesz ziooom! Ostatecznie, początkowo dominujący reprezentant Surferów, znalazł się na szczycie zaledwie kilka sekund przed swoim rywalem. Jj: Co? Jak? *zdziwił się* Timo: Siła *napiął dumnie biceps* Chłopacy napełnili swoje wiaderka i rzucili się w dół zjeżdżalni. Wylądowawszy zaraz pobiegli w kierunku sterczących z piasku tub. Kick-bokser kilka razy zachwiał się na śliskiej macie, przez co swoją wodę przelał nieco później. Z powrotem biegli znacznie szybciej. Przy swoich kolegach zameldowali się prawie jednocześnie. Anne: Ja! Ja! *podskakiwała* Daj mi! Timo: Musimy dać kogoś mocnego, ledwo nadrobiliśmy przewagę. Anne: Ale… Jacob: Daj mi to! *wziął wiaderko* Fanatyk surfingu dopiero biegnąc zauważył z kim miał się zmierzyć. Jego rywalką była Cynthia… Obydwa zespoły skupiły się na zagrzewaniu swoich reprezentantów do walki. Wyjątek stanowiła dziewczyna, którą odsunięto od wykonywania wyzwania… Cyganka stanęła naburmuszona na boku. ' Wspinaczka po wyślizganych szczebelkach była niemałym wyzwaniem. Gdyby nie spuszczone z samej góry liny z całą pewnością mało kto dałby radę. Minimalnie lepiej, w tamtej chwili, radził sobie Jacob. Timo: Tak trzymaj ziom! *dopingował kolegę odpłacając się za jego wsparcie* Oby tak dalej! Na podobny doping nie mogła liczyć Cynthia. Dziewczyna była sam na sam z liną, ewentualnie miała do towarzystwa uciekające jej spod ręki wiaderko. Maddie: Oj… Tutaj już ślad po wyrównanej walce zaginął *analizowała aktualny stan rzeczy* Syrenki dla odmiany zyskują przewagę! Miała rację. Chwilę po tym stwierdzeniu na szczycie znalazł się blondyn z drużyny żółtych. Złapał on gumowego węża, z którego cały czas lała się woda. Jacob: Ha, ha! Nalewamy, chluuust *napełnił wiaderko* I… Desantem!!! Chłopak przytulił do siebie cały swój zasób wody i skoczył. Odbił się od krawędzi zjazdu i pomknął w dół. W czasie zjazdu jednak, niespodziewanie, na głowę spadł mu… Jacob: Au! *pisnął* Brązowe coś odbiło mu się od głowy i wylądowało w wiaderku. Surfer wylądował na brzuchu, w brodziku. Spojrzał na dziwaczny pocisk; był on wyposażony w czerwony uśmiech i zieloną czuprynę… Jacob: Kokos? *zdziwił się* Skąd tutaj kokos? Próbując się pozbierać, a na dodatek masując się po obolałej głowie, nie tylko stracił trochę wody, ale również dał się dogonić… Cynthia: Ugh *zjechała* Masakra. Jacob: Co?! A! Walka przeszła na nowy poziom. Zamiast ścierać się na skosie, rywalizowali w poziomie, biegnąc po śliskiej nawierzchni. Reprezentant Syrenek starał się ze wszystkich sił nie tracić wody. Wiedział jednak, że w tej kategorii lepsza może być jego przeciwniczka. Fotografka szła stawiając małe kroki, co nie znaczyło, że szła wolno. W pewnej chwili przegoniła nawet fana surfingu. Niestety przegrała z nierównością maty… Przewróciła się. Maddie: Argh! *złapała się za głowę* Taki upadek tuż przed tubą! Bolesne! Małomówna dziewczyna próbując się pozbierać została wyprzedzona. Znawca surfingu w tym czasie przelał wodę i pobiegł ile sił w nogach oddać wiaderko. Cynthia: Argh… *wstała i podeszła do tuby* Końcówka… *wylała resztkę wody* Nastąpiła kolejna zmiana, przynajmniej u drużyny żółtych. Długo czekająca na swoją kolej, śniada dziewczyna wreszcie otrzymała wiaderko i pobiegła zmierzyć się ze zjeżdżalnią. Przekazanie wiadra w drużynie przeciwnej nastąpiło jakiś czas później. Nieporadna fotografka opadła z sił i biegła zdecydowanie za wolno. Marie: Eh, to jest żenujące *skomentowała nachylając się do stojącego obok niej chłopaka* Beznadziejnie, wszystkich nas pogrąży. Jean: No trochę… *przyznał koleżance rację* Marie: Szykuj się *mruknęła* Ty polecisz następny. Blondynek skinął głową. Chwilę później biegł ile sił w nogach starając się dogonić, a najlepiej przegonić Cygankę. ' Przewaga drużyny Syrenek była dobrze widoczna z dołu. Porównując jednak sprawność we wspinaczce rywalizującej ze sobą dwójki można było dochodzić do różnych wniosków… Oleg: Ha, ha! Nie za szybko Cyganka! *krzyczał starając się zdemotywować dziewczynę z przeciwnego zespołu* Nie uda ci się! Booo! Pozostali z zespołu nie zdobyli się na okrzyki, przebieg zadania obserwowali z zapartym tchem. Usta do kolejnego komentarza otwierała prowadząca, jednak przeszkodziło jej pojawienie się pewnej osoby… Adam: Madelyn, czy ty wiesz co to jest? *podsunął modelce brązowe coś pod nos* Maddie: To… Kokos *orzekła i odebrała owoc* Pan Kokos. Adam: Owszem. Chłodny ton właściciela szkółki nie wróżył nic dobrego. Mężczyzna wyrwał owoc kobiecie i cisnął nim w stronę morza. Adam: Niewłaściwie dbasz o miejsce *powiedział z wyrzutem* Takie rzeczy nie powinny się zdarzać, zwłaszcza na planie reality show! Maddie: A co? Miałam im dać parasole? Zamontować pole siłowe? *zdenerwowana uniosła ręce* Siwy osobnik nie odpowiedział. Burknął coś pod nosem i odszedł zostawiając zirytowaną gospodynię programu. Pani host nie dąsała się jednak szczególnie długo. Szybko zwróciła swoją uwagę w kierunku toczącego się wyzwania. To natychmiast przywróciło uśmiech na jej twarzy. Mniej więcej w tej samej chwili, stojącego i obserwującego zadanie kick-boksera, zaczepił pewien grubasek… George: To jest normalnie prawie jak narciarstwo *mruknął gardłowo* Timo: Hm? *zastanowił się, spojrzał to na rozmówcę to na zjeżdżalnie* „Fekalia” nie czekając na dalszą wypowiedź kolegi, kontynuował: George: Trzeba dostać się na górę, a potem się zjeżdża po pochyłości *mówił tonem znawcy* Zaskakująco dużo cech wspólnych. Trzeba je tylko dostrzec. Timo: Yhm… *pokiwał głową* No tak, jak się uprzeć to faktycznie zauważa się pewne podobieństwa… To, że muskularny blondyn zgodził się z otyłym chłopakiem, spowodowało u tego drugiego znaczny przypływ satysfakcji. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, oddalił się nieco i wbił spojrzenie w zjeżdżalnie, która jednoznacznie kojarzyła mu się ze stokiem. ' Do kibicowania, na tamtym etapie, włączyli się już praktycznie wszyscy. To nagłe ożywienie wywołało jednak u kogoś mieszane uczucia… Polly: Ej, a mi nikt tak nie kibicował *tupnęła, założyła ręce i wydęła usta* Naya: Oh nie! *udała przerażenie* Strzel focha. Definitywnie *ironicznie mówiła z przekonaniem* Niezadowolona z ironizowania jej osoby, blondynka stanęła w obrażonej pozie. Zręcznie parodiował ją stojący za nią Jacob. Wyglądało to dosyć komicznie, tym bardziej, że parodiowana nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Mniej strzelania fochów było z kolei na szczycie zjeżdżalni, gdzie pomimo różnicy na starcie, pierwszy znalazł się reprezentant Surferów. Jean: No i superka! *napełnił wiaderko i zjechał* Cyganka wspięła się mniej więcej w tym momencie, kiedy jej przeciwnik znalazł się te kilkanaście metrów niżej, w brodziku. Anne: Co?! *złapała się za głowę* Nie! Najszybciej jak mogła nalała wody i pomknęła w dół. Woda wylatywała przez boczne dziurki i pryskała dziewczynie w oczy. Pewnie też ze względu na niestabilny chwyt… Jean: Teraz szybko i stabi… Aaa, Cyganka! *zobaczywszy dziewczynę zaczął szybciej poruszać się po śliskiej macie* Anne: Zaraz cię dorwę! *również zaczęła ślizgać się w kierunku tub* Na ostatniej prostej obydwoje byli mniej więcej równi, jeżeli chodziło o tempo. Wypracowana przy wspinaczce przewaga jednak zaowocowała. Blondyn z drużyny niebiskich nie tylko przelał swoją wodę szybciej, ale też nalał jej więcej. Niebieska piłka uniosła się już do blisko 3/4 tuby. Żółta, nawet po dodaniu dawki wody od śniadej zawodniczki, była niżej. Członkowie rywalizujących ze sobą zespołów wrócili, zaś nowa dwójka wyruszyła. Z początkową przewagą wyruszył niebieskooki Oleg. Za nim pobiegła Allie, która dała swoje okulary na przechowanie Suzy. Reef: Dawaj Allie! Szybko! *zagrzewał swoją podopieczną do walki* Polly: To jest Allister! *pisnęła do trenera* W biegu, brunetka zdążyła zawarczeć z irytacją. Reagowała tak na obydwu krzyczących… Maddie: Cóż za starcie! Nasza atletka w bieganiu nie ma sobie równych! *ekscytowała się* Prowadząca miała rację, lekkoatletka dobiegła do zjeżdżalni przed swoim przeciwnikiem i zaczęła się szybko wspinać. Chłopak jednak też trzymał dobre tempo. Na szczycie znaleźli się prawie w tej samej chwili. Zjeżdżali widząc siebie nawzajem. Na śliskiej macie, Oleg został zdominowany przez Allie. Dziewczyna sprytnie prześlizgnęła się aż do tuby. Niestety przy okazji takiego poruszania się rozlała sporo wody. Przelała ją pierwsza, ale piłce drużyny przeciwnej było nadal bliżej do opuszczenia tuby. Maddie: I Surferzy wychodzą na prowadzenie! *krzyczała* W ich przypadku już cała dziewiątka spróbowała zjeżdżać, więc oznacza to, że powtórzą kolejkę! Nie muszą jednak trzymać się żadnej kolejności! Chwilowo wygrywająca drużyna zaczęła się naradzać jeszcze zanim wrócił ich ostatni reprezentant. Jj: Kto teraz? *gorączkował się* Martina: Ty? *zasugerowała* Marie: Nie! *zaprotestowała* Najlepsi muszą polecieć na ostatni start. Na raz nie napełnimy tuby. Jj: To niech poleci pierwszy! Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę… Suzanne: Ja? *zdziwiła się* Wtedy akurat wrócił Oleg. Wręczył on wiaderko dziewczynie w okularach. Ta zamrugała nadal zaskoczona. Surferzy: Biegnij! *wrzasnęli zbiorowo* I obeznana w modzie dziewczyna pobiegła. Na karku mogła poczuć jednak oddech swojego, otyłego przeciwnika. George: Aaa! Wygram to! *krzyczał wojowniczo* Jacob: I wystartował! *komentował tonem wytrwanego komentatora* Piaskowa Dziewica ruszyła do walki! Leci niczym kuna w agrest! Jak DZIK W ŻOŁĘDZIE! *krzyczał udając, że jego zaciśnięta piąstka jest mikrofonem* Walka nie była w pełni wyrównana. Reprezentantka Surferów była już zwyczajnie trochę zmęczona po swoim pierwszym starcie. Pomimo odpoczynku nie utrzymała pełnej formy. Pierwszy wspinaczkę ukończył osobnik niechlubnie nazywany „Fekalią”. To on też jako pierwszy zjechał. Suzanne była trochę w tyle. Drugi zjazd odbyła konwencjonalnie, na tyłku. Maddie: I biegną do tub! To już są decydujące przelania! *komentowała na cały głos* Dynamiczne wyzwanie trwało. Zawartość dwóch wiaderek została przelana… Suzanne/George: Szlag! *zgrali się* Widząc, że od uwolnienia piłki dzieli ich już tak niewiele, obydwoje pobiegli przekazać wiaderka. W oddali widzieli czekających na nich kolegów. Obydwie drużyny miały świadomość tego jak niewiele dzieli ich od zwycięstwa. Do ostatecznego starcia zostały wystawione dwie, sprawne dziewczyny… Ekran przedzielił się na dwie części. Emily: Niech się… Marie: …dzieję. Po raz kolejny wiaderka zmieniły właścicieli. Wszyscy obserwowali przebieg wydarzeń z niemałą ekscytacją. Timo: Weź się przesuń! *odsunął zasłaniającą mu widok Cygankę* Anne burknęła coś i odskoczyła burcząc pod nosem; prawdopodobnie skandowała jakieś zaklęcie lub zwyczajnie złorzeczyła. Ruda reprezentantka Syrenek nie dała się przegonić na etapie dobiegania do zjeżdżalni, nie gorzej radziła sobie przy wspinaczce. Skupiała się na pokonywaniu kolejnych szczebelków i pewnych chwycie wiaderka. Wspinająca się po przeciwległej stronie, weteranka obozu używała silnych rąk, aby podciągać się na linie i poruszać się możliwie jak najszybciej. Brała przy tym regularne oddechy, co nie uchroniło jej przed wystąpieniem na twarz rumieńców. Maddie: Zbliżają się do szczytu! Niesamowite! *podskakiwała będąc w emocjach* Sekundujący prowadzącej trenerzy wysunęli się o kilka kroków do przodu chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się zmaganiom. Na swoim miejscu pozostał tylko Chris, który trzymał emocje na wodzy. Czyjaś ręka dotknęła nadmuchanej poduchy na szczycie… To Marie. Blondyna dopadła gumowego węża i napełniła wiaderko. Wodą oblała też siebie, chcąc nadać sobie opływowości lub inne pożądanej właściwości. Emily: Nie! *również dotarła na szczyt* Posiadaczka rudych włosów sięgnęła po źródło wody i również popędziła w dół. Zastanawiała się, czy nawet nie tracąc ani odrobiny wody z wiaderka, zdoła przelać tubę. Lądując w brodziku obydwie rozprysnęły mnóstwo wody. To co nadal jednak je czekało było nawet bardziej wymagające od wspinaczki. Emily: Tylko by nie skręcić kostki, tylko by nie skręcić kostki *powtarzała starając się iść jak najszybciej* Walka człapiących dziewczyn była zażarta. Jedna z nich wysunęła się niespodziewanie na prowadzenie. Przyciskała do siebie wiaderko, tak by zatkać w miarę jak najwięcej dziur. Dotarła pod tubę, wlała wodę jako pierwsza… Piłka wypadła na piasek! Maddie: Mamy to! *wyskoczyła w górę i klasnęła* Znamy zwycięzców drugiego zadania w Stoked! Gratulacje! Wycieńczona Emily padła na piasek, Marie rzuciła wiaderkiem za siebie. Zwycięska drużyna wiwatowała w zwycięskiej ekstazie. ' … Ogłoszenie wyników, plaża: Prowadząca stała naprzeciw obydwu drużyn. Obok niej był jej asystent trzymający fioletową orkę, trenerzy byli nieco bardziej z tyłu. Maddie: Gratuluję! W tym zadaniu zadecydowały mili…litry! Darząc zwycięzców uśmiechem, Chris wręczył Wipeout’a do rąk Marie. Chris: Gratulację *błysnął białymi ząbkami* Surferzy po raz kolejny za wiwatowali, pozbijali piątki i żółwiki. Zaraz jednak uspokoili się i spojrzeli na gospodynię show. Ta odchrząknęła i wystąpiła o krok do przodu. Maddie: Role się odwróciły *zaczęła profesjonalnym tonem* Tym razem to Syrenki zakosztowały gorzkiego smaku porażki. Spotkamy się dzisiaj wieczorem na ceremonii gdzie wyeliminujecie jednego z was *mówiła do przegranej formacji* Zaś wy… *spojrzała na zwycięzców* Wy oczywiście macie wolne! Cieszcie się! Niebiescy ponownie okazali swoją radość i pobiegli w kierunku szkółki. Pani gospodarz podążyła szybkim krokiem za nimi. Później poszli trenerzy, Chris i na końcu przegrane Syrenki. ' … Droga do ośrodka: Po zadaniu obydwie drużyny wracały szutrową drogą na bazę. Toczyli przy tym rzecz jasna rozmowy: Weteranka obozu dumnie niosła Wipeout’a. Co i rusz inny członkowie zespołu próbowali do niej zagadać. Ta była jednak dosyć zmęczona, a przez to bardziej niedostępna niż zwykle. Olivier: No! Dałaś czadu! *przyskoczył do blondynki* Żółwik! *wystawił rękę* Dziewczyna zmierzyła wzrokiem skatera i… nic poza tym. Wbiła wzrok w drogę przed sobą. Chłopak nie przejął się szczególnie, poszedł gadać z kimś innym. Martina: Noo… Naprawdę dobrze, gratuluję *powiedziała grzecznie* Marie: Dzięki *odparła zwyczajnie* Dziewczyny patrzyły przez siebie krótką chwilę, a potem się odwróciły. … Przegrani mieli znacznie gorsze nastroje, a przez to, jak łatwo się domyślić, byli znacznie mniej rozmowni. Niektórzy pożytkowali więc energię, której nie zużyli na zadaniu, na inne, niekonwencjonalne sposoby. Naya: Bu! *skoczyła nagle na pewną blondynkę* Polly: O matulu! *pisnęła i padła na ziemię, zaraz się podniosła* Co ty robisz?! *zapytała z wyrzutem* Naya: Straszę cię *buchnęła śmiechem* Polly: Już wczoraj w nocy mówiłam, że boje się potworów! Naya: Oj weź Loppy, cichaj *machnęła ręką i odskoczyła* Mała blondynka dalej była jednak wyraźnie niezadowolona. … Baza, ośrodek: Dwaj panowie z drużyny Syrenek, po powrocie do ośrodka, przechadzali się wzdłuż budynku. Z racji tego, że innych nie było w około (prawdopodobnie w przeciwieństwie do nich nie zdążyli wziąć jeszcze prysznica po zadaniu), mogli rozmawiać o… strategii. Timo: No nie wiem ziom, kompletnie o tym nie myślałem *mówił* Nie sądziłem, że możemy przegrać to wyzwanie! Jacob: Zwycięstwo rozleniwia, co nie? *spojrzał na kolegę* Mówię ci, to dla nas najlepszy sposób. Lasek jest więcej, trzeba się z nimi trzymać. Prędzej czy później przestaną trzymać ze sobą, a gdyby chciały nas rozgromić to i tak by to zrobiły. Timo: W sumie racja *przyznał rację swojemu rozmówcy* A one też chyba się tak nie lubią do końca wszystkie… No chociażby Cyganka. Jacob: Tja… *odruchowo pomasował się po nadal bolącej głowie* Czyli mamy jasność? *upewnił się* Timo: Zioom, zdecydowanie! *na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech* Podali sobie ręce na znak zawarcia umowy. ' ' … 'Baza, Pokój na górze, lewa strona:' W pokoju dziewczyn przebywała tylko piątka z nich i to też do czasu… Naya: Psst, Anne? *mruknęła do koleżanki, które leżała na łóżku obok niej* Anne: Taak? *ziewnęła* Naya: Na dole chłopacy mają w pokoju czekoladę, idź ją zdobyć *poleciła* Anne: Czekolada! *podskoczyła i uderzyła głową o łóżko nad nią* Ajajajaj! Lecęęę! Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła, po kilku sekundach drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a w pokoju została tylko czwórka. Suzy: Uhh, nareszcie *zeskoczyła ze swojego łóżka* Możemy normalnie pogadać. Jedna z dziewczyn, ta ruda, podsunęła stołek i usiadła obok blond koleżanki, która rozsiadła się obok Nayi, na łóżku. Emily: Pogadamy w cztery pary oczu… To jak? Musimy uzgodnić strategię co do tej eliminacji. Suzy: Mamy dwa irytujące elementy w drużynie *zaczęła* W sumie trzy, ale dwa w naszym pokoju… Naya: Ej, ej! *oburzyła się* Fekalia vel. Piaskowa Dziewica jest prześmieszny! On musi zostać! Suzy: No tak… *nachyliła się* Wybór jest pomiędzy Cyganką, a Loppy… Siedząca na swoim łóżku, pod ścianą, atletka włączyła się do rozmowy. Allie: Loppy jest irytująca, pozbądźmy się jej *powiedziała* Emily: No tak, ale Anne wydaje się bardziej niebezpieczna… W sensie Polly jest głupiutka i nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia, z resztą raczej zagłosuje posłusznie z nami… Rozumiecie? *spojrzała na dziewczyny* Suzy: Cóż, nadal pozostaje dosyć istotne pytanie, czy chłopacy zagłosują z nami… Koleżanki spojrzały na siebie, pokiwały głowami. Wiedziały, że z tym nie powinno być akurat żadnych problemów. Suzy: To dobra, powinno pójść gładko… … Strefa wypoczynkowa: Nastawał już wieczór, niebo oblało się czerwieniom zachodzącego słońca. Również stopniowo obniżała się temperatura. Na ratanowych fotelach siedziały Martina i Suzanne. Obydwie zdążyły już wziąć prysznic, więc wolny czas spędzały odpoczywając na świeżym powietrzu. Niższa z nich miała na sobie czarną bluzę, wyższa brązowy płaszcz. Nie mogły zbyt długo cieszyć się samotnością, albowiem dołączył do nich ich kolega z drużyny. Ubrany w białą bluzę chłopak usiadł naprzeciwko dziewczyn, na czarnym fotelu. Olivier: Hejka *przywitał się* Dużo lepiej jest móc tu usiąść ze świadomością wygranej, co nie? Suzanne: Zdecydowanie *odpowiedziała natychmiast* Namęczyłam się dzisiaj podwójnie i do teraz mam całe życie przed oczami po tym zjeździe głową w dół… Martina: No właśnie *odwróciła się do przyjaciółki* Co ci odbiło? Modna okularnica rozłożyła ramiona dając do zrozumienia, że sama nie wie. Olivier: Taa… Kolejne wyzwanie będzie znowu z wyrównaną stawką… Do was też dopiero dociera, że ta gra trwa? *spojrzał ponownie na dziewczyny* Panie zaś spojrzały na siebie nawzajem. Martina: Zaczęło się i chyba nie ma ku temu wątpliwości *włożyła ręce do dużej kieszeni na brzuchu* Będzie tylko ciekawiej, więcej zadań, jakieś sojusze. Na hasło „sojusze” skater podniósł głowę. Zręcznie uniósł kąciki ust. Podsunął się na fotelu bliżej dziewczyn. Olivier: Ogólnie to tak jak mówisz *złapał kontakt wzrokowy z tancerką* Wszystko będzie się tylko rozwijało, a u nas w drużynie z tego co widzę nie próżnują z układami… Wy siedzicie tu kiedy reszta zajada zwycięstwo… Koleżanki spojrzały na siebie. Wiedziały do czego zmierza chłopak. … Przy drugiej w kolejności od brukowanej ścieżki przyczepie pałętała się Cynthia. Fotografka miała w uszach słuchawki i przeglądała zdjęcia na swoim aparacie. W kierunku dziewczyny zmierzał pewien pływak, chciał się nieco przewietrzyć po kąpieli. Zatrzymał się przy małomównej koleżance. Jj: Hejka Cynthia! *przywitał się* Brunetka wyjęła słuchawki z uszu, spojrzała na chłopaka. Odłożyła swój aparat do przewieszonego przez ramię futerału. Zapięła zamek i bezceremonialnie przytuliła sportowca. Blondyn z początku się zdziwił, potem niepewnie poklepał dziewczynę po plecach. … Trawnik: Większość osób zdążyła już skorzystać z pryszniców. Ci, którzy mieli zebrać się na ceremonii musieli poczekać jeszcze jakiś czas. Na miejsce do czekania wybierali albo pokoje albo skromne podwórko. Przy stoliku, na trawniku siedziała Polly. Dziewczyna miętosiła w rękach podłużną paczuszkę miętówek. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła Suzy. Blondynka związała włosy w kucyk, wyszła z ośrodka i poszła usiąść na drewnianej huśtawce. W uszach miała słuchawki. ' ''Do blondynki na huśtawce dosiadła się druga blondyneczka. '''Polly: Hej Suzy *bujnęła huśtawką* Suzy: Loppy? *nieco się zdziwiła* Hej. Polly: Wiesz… Tak się zastanawiałam… Czy nie chciałabyś być ze mną w sojuszu? Mogę dać ci miętówkę *wyciągnęła ku koleżance paczuszkę cukierków* Doświadczona surferka zacisnęła usta, aby się nie zaśmiać. Suzy: No wiesz Polly… Jak ci to powiedzieć… Eee… *podrapała się za głową* Muszę iść *powiedziała i uciekła* Polly: Oh… Na huśtawce pojawiła się szybko nowa osoba o włosach w kolorze blond. Był to jednak tym razem chłopak. Chris: Hej, co jest? *zagadnął* Coś nie tak? Stres przed ceremonią? Hah, to normalne. Młodziutka blondyneczka jedynie położyła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. Ten zaraz poczuł się niekomfortowo i odszedł tak szybko jak przyszedł. Polly: Eh… … Ceremonia: Na dworze zapanowały nocne ciemności. Członkowie przegranego zespołu Syrenek zebrali się pod wiatką, z boku budynku. Tam znajdowała się strefa ceremonii. Dziesiątka porozsiadała się na podłużnych ławkach. Naprzeciwko stała już prowadząca, na którą padało światło z zawieszonych pod daszkiem lamp. Obecny był także Reef. Siedział on na ławce z boku i oczekiwał na swoją kolej. Maddie: Witajcie Syrenki, witajcie na waszej pierwszej ceremonii *przywitała się, dala przeciwsłoneczne okulary na czoło* Chyba niezbyt fajnie być tu po tym jak wygrało się poprzednim razem… Nikt nie zdecydował się odpowiedzieć. Maddie: Ehh… *westchnęła* Tak to jest… Dzisiaj każdy z was uda się do naszego pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie zapisze na kartce imię osoby, która według niego powinna opuścić program. Osoba z największą liczbą głosów odejdzie i nigdy, nigdy-przenigdy nie wróci. Pokiwali głowami. Maddie: Przegrany nie otrzyma też tego przepysznego, soczystego melona *podniosła tacę z kawałkami wspomnianego owocu* I właściwie już moglibyście iść głosować, gdyby nie to, że przekażę teraz głos waszemu trenerowi. Reef? *zerknęła na chłopaka* Brunet zeskoczył z ławki i zajął miejsce pani host. Ona dla odmiany usiadła za nim, na krawędzi drewnianego stołu. Reef: Okej, okej, hah *zaczął* Dzisiaj bardzo pilnie was obserwowałem i ogólnie to wymiatacie! Woo! *pokazał cowabung’ę* Ale tylko jednemu z was mogę przyznać specjalny immunitet! Uczestnikom rozbłysły oczy, niektórzy chyba zupełnie zapomnieli o tym twistcie. Tym bardziej zainteresowani słuchali. Reef: Naprawdę cieszę się, że prowadzę taką odjazdową, czadową drużynę, ale dzisiaj tylko jednej osobie mogę dać tę ultra nietykalność i będzie to… *przeleciał palcem po grupce, jeździł, jeździł, aż zatrzymał się na…* Ty! Emily: Ja?! *zdziwiła się* John otworzył oczy nieco zaskoczony, ale nie chcąc dać po sobie nic poznać szybko założył ręce i przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy. Trener tymczasem kontynuował wypowiedź: Reef: Tak ty! Miałem też kilku innych faworytów, ale to ty w końcu wystartowałaś dwa razy, więc należy ci się to. Emily: O kurczę… Dziękuję *uśmiechnęła się do surfera* Pani gospodarz zaś z powrotem stanęła na środku, wyprostowała się i posłała uczestnikom szeroki uśmiech. Maddie: Wszystko jasne! Nie możecie głosować na Emily *pokiwała głową* Teraz udajcie się oddać głosy na kogoś z grona, na kogo głosować możecie. Po kolei! Syrenki poszli oddawać głosy… … Głosy zostały oddane. Pani host analizowała kartkę z wynikami. Obok niej stała drewniana skrzynka na głosy, oraz taca z kawałkami pysznego melona. Maddie: Dobrze… Wasza decyzja jest już znana… Osoba, której imię wyczytam podejdzie tu i odbiorze swój symbol bezpieczeństwa *jeszcze raz, kontrolnie spojrzała na kartkę* Zaczynajmy… Zawodnicy synchronicznie przełknęli ślinę i wbili spojrzenia w modelkę. Dla wszystkich ceremonia była jednak stresującym przeżyciem. Maddie: Pierwsza bezpieczna osoba… Emily, ze specjalnym immunitetem! Ruda dziewczyna wstała z ławki i podeszła po swojego melona. Maddie: Druga bezpieczna… Suzy! *wykrzyknęła* Zapraszam! Uradowana blondynka podskoczyła i podbiegła do prowadzącej. Maddie: Również bezpieczni są… Timo, Jacob i John! Chłopacy spojrzeli na siebie, uśmiechnęli się po czym podeszli po swoje kawałki melona. Maddie: W kolejnym odcinku zobaczymy się też z… Allie i… Nayą! Gratulację! *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* Atletka i fanka mocnej muzyki odebrały swoje melony i stuknęły się nimi przed zjedzeniem. Maddie: I jeszcze ostatnia niezagrożona osoba – George! George: Oh tak! *ucieszył się i podbiegł po swój jakże jadalny symbol bezpieczeństwa* Maddie: I została dwójka… *ściszyła głos* Anne: Co?! *zdziwiona rozejrzała się* Na ławkach, bez melona, zostały już tylko hałaśliwa Cyganka i młodziutka blondyneczka. Obydwu w oczy zajrzał stres. Maddie: Jedna z was otrzymała dzisiaj więcej głosów *mówiła utrzymując suspens* Ta osoba nie otrzyma melona i opuści nas raz na zawsze… *zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę* Drugą osobą, która odpada ze Stoked jest… … … … … … *Polly ssie włosa* … … … … … *Anne krzyżuje palce u obydwu dłoni* … … … … … …Polly! Polly: Oh *podniosła się i zrobiła smutną minę* Jakże smutne zakończenie tej niesamowitej przygody. Smutku nie podzielali pozostali członkowie drużyny. Mieli raczej ambiwalentny stosunek do tej eliminacji. Wyeliminowana blondyneczka podeszła do gospodyni programu, spojrzała na nią z dołu. Polly: Cóż mam teraz uczynić? *zapytała ze łzami w oczach* Maddie: Weź swoje rzeczy i udaj się na spot, tam czeka łódź… Zabierze cię *mówiła przesadnie poetycko* Polly: Oh… Dobrze… *odwróciła się jeszcze do drużyny* Żegnajcie! *pomachała* Z grupki Allie uśmiechała się najbardziej zadowolona. Dobrze wychowana panienka odeszła… … Kamera pokazała plażę oświetlaną przez powbijane w piach pochodnie. Przy brzegu czekała już motorówka. Polly chlipnęła, zaraz zacisnęła jednak pięści i weszła na łódeczkę. Silnik zawarczał, a ponton odpłynął w noc… … Obraz wrócił do strefy eliminacji. Maddie: Nie ma sensu was dłużej męczyć, jesteście wolni *zakomunikowała* Nadal niezbyt weseli członkowie Syrenek, odmaszerowali. Zaszyli się w swoich pokojach, gdzie zamierzali spędzić resztę nocy. … Gdzieś w mieście: Korzystając z takiej możliwości, dwóch członków z zespołu Surferów udało się na miasto, aby pocieszyć się zwycięstwem i także ze sobą porozmawiać. Dwaj chłopacy usiedli na końcu mola. Obydwoje trzymali lody w rożkach i ze smakiem je lizali. Światło dawały porozstawiane wzdłuż pomostu latarnie. Jean: No… Chyba jest całkiem dobrze, co nie? *spojrzał na kolegę* Niebieskooki oblizał usta i oderwał się od truskawkowego deseru. Oleg: Hm? A tak, tak. Z wszystkimi się dogadujemy *uśmiechnął się* Bardziej niż super jest! Jean: I gitara! Przybili brofist’a. … Noc, baza: Na dobrze oświetlonej, brukowanej ścieżce stała pani gospodarz. Uśmiechała się prosto do kamery niczym czołowa dziennikarka i czekała, by zacząć zamykanie odcinka. Maddie: Huh *odetchnęła wreszcie i przestała się szczerzyć* Odcinek pełen zajadłej walki zakończony! Kto by się spodziewał, że zwykła zjeżdżalnia dostarczy naszym uczestnikom tylu wrażeń? Kobieta poprawiła swój sportowy zegarek, oparła ciężar ciała na biodrze chcąc prezentować się bardziej ponętnie. Maddie: Cały czas jesteśmy na etapie gdzie gra w zasadzie raczkuje, więc namawiam do cierpliwości i… zapraszam na kolejne odcinki! A w nich: *zaczęła wymieniać* więcej strategii, więcej walki i więcej cygańskich rytuałów! A to wszystko w… *pełna napięcia pauza* Stoked! … ~''Ten odcinek dedykuję Luce. Patrz, mieszczę się w limicie ;p'' Liczę na wasze komentarze i opinie <3 Kategoria:Stoked - Odcinki